112041-im-in-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Sadly I came here only recently and I have not found guild on Evin yet. I've been trying to really settle on a character before I felt I could be reliable part of one. Yet In that short time Evindra has totally impressed me and made me reminisce on the good old days. Hah I am such a sentimental fool I guess. I really wish I had the chance to meet you and the others and get some good RP in. Oh well I suppose I do have 20 days or so of time left to give it a whirl :) | |} ---- Well, add my account (Texarcana) to your friends list. We still have 20 days to change your mind, right! And believe me. Go look at my initial responses to this mess. I was livid. Now it's just a dull throb and I'm just going to ignore it until it happens. Then, I'm going to RP like nothing changed. I'm going to go so far as "t' use mah ol' ding-danged hillbilly" accent in all public channels. I'm going to use /say in the middle of town, just like I do now. I'm not going to hide away like a scared dog, waiting to be kicked. Stand strong. Stand with us. Show some solidarity with our community. We rise, we fall, we sink, we stand, together. Carbine can only take that from us if we let them. Troll? Screw 'em. Let 'em try some crap. My posse will BLOCK REPORT their asses so fast, they'll be wondering who pulled the plug. I'm not going to be bullied by some rude, anti-social clown who doesn't want to hear "you filthy casuals do stupid RP." I am the bully. I bully other bullies. It's my hobby and I enjoy the hell out of it. | |} ---- ---- Its pretty easy to understand and as I've said in this thread, the section you've quoted might be a bit heavy-handed on my part using RP players as an example. I RP in other things I do and have RP'ed before so I really get it. It could've been any major change Carbine announced as far as I'm concerned and there would likely be detractors to it is mostly what I was attempting to get at here. That Carbine is screwed whether they do something or not in the minds of some players. I'm pretty positive they're taking the feedback in that thread very seriously. | |} ---- Oh I can absolutely agree with that. In a way it's nice to have a company that will do that. They almost have to nowadays though. Back in EQ days it was pretty much "No, you're in our wold now. Bite me we do it this way" and they could get away with it. There was no real competitor for them. People were head over heels addicted to the game, some people really lost themselves to that game. The market and times have changed though, and regardless of the reason why you are 100% right that they are listening and acting accordingly. | |} ---- ---- I'm with you on this. I play games to have fun and not rush to the end only to get burned out in the first month. Feel sorry for the people that rushed to 50, really I do. Why can't people take their time to level and enjoy the game for what it is. The patches will come like all MMO's and then by that time you should be at or near the end of the first wave of raids. So please spread the word to new people coming in the game to take their time, suck up some of that great WildStar air, maybe even get an awesome tan in your front yard of your house that you just built, kick some butt in world pvp or instanced pvp. Just enjoy the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- We will be fine. People pretend that this RP community is made of paper mache. :) Besides that, if we, as an RP community, keep droning RP zone instances like Buddhist monks, Carbine will code them in. They're good like that. Stick with it, the RP community will survive and thrive. Tex runs a great RP guild on Evindra called the Blazing Saddles, which I am an officer of. Add me (Seeger) and if you see either of us, we can get you in and hook you up. I've been on a Dominion Spellslinger a lot lately, but I'll be back over sometime this week to put together IC instance runs (my favorite). Just need to figure out if I should put together some tanking gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- Makes total sense. This thread should have less about Megaserver feedback and more about supporting a good thing. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----